


Love in Mexico?

by uswntrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Tobin and Christen vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntrash/pseuds/uswntrash
Summary: Tobin Heath goes on vacation in Mexico after winning the World Cup and avoids a Bachelorette Party at all costs...that is until a certain black haired beauty catches her eye. Will Tobin brave the Bachelorette Party to buy her a drink?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written a fic in a while! Enjoy <3

All Tobin Heath could think about as she got off the plane was how badly she needed a drink and a lounge chair by the pool. After winning the 2019 Women’s World Cup less than a week ago, she thought she deserved a vacation—it was the first time in months she didn’t have to treat her body like a temple. 

Tobin was hit with the intense humidity of Los Cabo San Lucas as she walked from the tarmac into the Los Cabo’s airport. Her snapback coming in handy to shield her from the harsh sun. She finally makes it inside, heading to customs and to collect her luggage.

At first, Tobin decided to go solo on this vacation, she had always been a couch surfer and liked to be on her own. After months of training with her team and constantly being surrounded by twenty-two friends, plus National Team staff and media, she was ready for some alone time. Her teammate, Ashlyn Harris, had other plans for her though. Ashlyn was also ready for a vacation and booked a plane ticket to Cabo when she learned Tobin had planned a vacation there. Tobin didn’t mind, she loved Ashlyn and they both were able to do there own thing.

As Tobin collected their luggage she heard excited screeches coming from a group of women—a bachelorette party she assumed from the matching shirts which all had the same text, “rosé all day for the wife to be”. Typical Cabo activities. Tobin avoided the women, she never really fit into that crowd. She loved to go out and have a good time with friends, but usually took a pretty chill path in life. Tobin rather hang out with her buddies, Megan Rapione and Ashlyn Harris, and drink some beers then “rosé all day” with a bunch of gal pals. 

Nonetheless, Tobin and Ashlyn made their way out of the airport and into a taxi. Their hotel was only thirty minutes away and both the girls could not wait to be poolside. The past months had been a whirlwind of media and workouts, barely able to catch their breathes, all they need is a pool and a bar. The girls both love soccer, they couldn’t live without it, winning the World Cup back to back was one of the greatest accomplishments, but they were ready to relax.

Ashlyn, of course, was already checking out the ladies in the airport. Unlike Tobin, Ashlyn was attracted to the group of Bachelorette ladies, trying to tell Tobin of the woman staring at her, but Tobin shrugged it off. I mean, who knew if they would even be at the same hotel. 

A couple years ago, Tobin first came out to Ashlyn at a National Team camp, they bonded over it. Ashlyn has been out most her life and was happy Tobin confided in her; therefore, Ashlyn was Tobin’s self-declared wingman. Tobin would never admit it, but she appreciated Ashlyn’s attempt at setting her up.

Anyway, as Tobin shrugged off any remarks Ashlyn made about the Bachelorette ladies, they both became preoccupied trying to flag down a taxi employee to take them to their hotel. Little did Tobin know, Ashlyn was right. A Bachelorette party member was staring at Tobin...for just a second longer than the usual people watching stare.

But Tobin and Ashlyn walked out of the airport, hopped in their taxi, and blasted music all the way to their hotel.

Still in the airport, the Bachelorette party member was thinking about the two girls, but quickly turned her attention back to the bride to be, her best friend, Kelley O’Hara. However, Kelley knew her best friend better than anyone in the world.

So Kelley whispered to her, “What were you staring at?”

The Bachelorette party member responded, “Nothing, just saw a cool ad on the TV!”

Kelley, who didn’t believe a word of her response said, “Christen Press, I do not believe a single word of that response but it’s my Bachelorette Party sooo LETS GET DRUNK!”

So Christen Press did as her best friend wished and bought the group a round of Tequila shots at the airport bar. Soon forgetting about the two girls who previously caught her eye, but only for so long.


	2. Pool, Bar, and a Beach Volleyball Court

Once at the hotel, Tobin and Ashlyn jumped out of their taxi and headed for the check-in counter. Tobin usually would get the smallest hotel room and suggest sharing a room with Ashlyn, but coming off of their big win, Tobin didn’t feel bad for splurging on two huge suites which both had individual jacuzzis on the balcony. Also, for Ashlyn at least, she had plans for bringing home a lady or two after a night out at the hotel club. 

A hotel employee escorted them to an ocean-front restaurant on the property since the hotel rooms weren’t quite ready yet. Once the girls reached the restaurant, their jaws dropped. The restaurant was elevated right above the beach with an infinity pool as the only barrier between them and the sand. To the right of their table was a swim-up bar.

Ashlyn exclaimed, “Dude! Once the room is ready we are changing into bathing suits and thats our first stop!”

Tobin’s response was a quick smirk and a “hell yeah!”

It was only fitting their first meal consisted of fish tacos and beer, Ashlyn swearing it was the best meal she has ever had. Tobin practically inhaled her tacos, leaving one sip of beer to wash it all down. They stayed for another 30 minutes, enjoying the view and listening to the crashing of waves. As soon as they signed the bill their hotel guide came to inform that their rooms were ready. Reluctantly leaving their gorgeous view, Tobin and Ashlyn stood up to follow the guide to their rooms. As the girls began to exit the restaurant, they heard the all too familiar sound of screeching women. 

Tobin and Ashlyn simultaneously looked to their right, only to be met with the same Bachelorette Party in the airport.

“What are the fucking odds” Tobin thought.

On the other hand, Ashlyn began to throw out “hellos” to the ladies as they walked into the very same restaurant they had just exited. The Bachelorette party members giggled, threw a couple winks at Tobin and Ashlyn, then proceeded into the restaurant.

Ashlyn had always been more forward with girls than Tobin, she could flirt like nobodies business. Therefore, usually leaving Tobin to fend for herself, but lets be honest...Tobin is a chick magnet. She is a young talented, bronzed and fit athlete with a charming personality and an incredibly sexy figure. However, Tobin rarely found herself picking up girls at the bar, she was more of a first date then maybe a kiss on the check type girl. Let’s just say Tobin was on the more shy side in comparison to Ashlyn. Therefore, as the Bachelorette party walked by and Ashlyn was putting on a slight show for them, Tobin found herself giving a quick wave then hiding under the privacy of her “Bodega” snapback. That was until the same black haired Bachelorette party member caught her eye and to Tobin’s surprise, she was staring right back at her. 

But, in typical Tobin fashion, she shrugged it off and assumed the girl just recognized her from the National Team and winning the World Cup. The two were so caught up in each other’s stare, the black haired beauty fell slightly behind her best friend, Kelley.

“Chris! Come one girl keep up! We have food to eat and drinks to drink!” Kelley yelled at Christen, the black haired girl.

Christen quickly shifted her eyes from Tobin back to her group, blushing slightly at Kelley’s remark.

“Her name is Chris” Tobin thought as she flipped her snapback around and turned around to follow their guide to the hotel rooms. 

Tobin and Ashlyn both freaked out as they entered their respective rooms, there were personalized TVs, surround sound speaker systems, automatic lights and drapes, personal jacuzzis, and a killer view in each room. All they could think about was the fact they had it all to themselves for the next five days. 

“Dude, how freaking amazing are these rooms?!”, Ashlyn exclaimed as she plopped onto Tobin’s bed.

“SO amazing, but you know what is even more amazing? Your own bed!”, Tobin laughed as she pushed Ashlyn off her bed.

“Woooow, screw you, lets get changed and go to the pool!”, Ashlyn screamed, already half way out of Tobin’s room.

Once Tobin had the room to herself she changed into a bikini top and cute trunks, almost like chubbies. She also made her way to the room’s mini bar and downed a shot, a little liquid courage while accompanying Ashlyn never hurt...plus she was certain Ashlyn had already cracked open a bottle of something. 

Tobin knocked on Ashlyn’s door, ready hit the pool...and the bar. A matter of seconds later, Ashlyn opened her door wearing trunks that hung just right and a bikini top which looked more like a sports bra. Both girls were ecstatic to get down by the pool, practically running to get a lounge chair. Once settled, they hopped into the infinity pool and made their was over to the swim-up bar, ordering a round of margaritas to start off the day. As Tobin and Ashlyn sipped on their drinks, they moved from the water bar to the edge of the pool which overlooked the beach. There were horses on the beach with tour guides ready to take tourists on a ride, manta rays hopping out of the water, crashing waves, and of course a Bachelorette party playing on the beach volleyball court. 

Tobin’s eyes immediately found the black haired girl, or “Chris”, as she had overheard earlier. However, her through were soon interrupted by Ashlyn.

She grabbed Tobin’s arm and said, “Tobs, lets go”.

Immediately Tobin thought “hell no” but things weren’t that easy with Ashlyn. She quietly thanked herself for that extra shot of Tequila she had taken in the hotel room. The next thing Tobin knew, she was half way onto the beach with Ashlyn practically tugging her along. Tobin took a quick moment to mentally calm herself down, she never stressed this much about anything. Even the World Cup didn’t have this effect on her! She started to feel the that liquid courage and decided to go along with Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn was the first to speak, getting the Bachelorette party’s attention, she asked, “Hey ladies! Mind if we join you?”

The whole party looked around, very possibly checking Ashlyn and Tobin out, then they all simultaneously nodded their heads yes.

Ashlyn responded to their nods, “Sweet! I’m Ashlyn and this in my friend Tobin”

Tobin decided she should say something as well, going with a simple “Hey, whats up!”, but really it was only directed at the girl who has repeatedly been catching her eye. However, various women responded back with a pretty open remarks...maybe Tobin wasn’t the only one with a little liquid courage.

One thing lead to another and before fifteen minutes had gone by most of the Bachelorette girl’s were in complete shock and awe by the talent both Tobin and Ashlyn demonstrated. Tobin had done some fancy footwork with the beach volleyball and Ashlyn had saved a ball from hitting one of the girls, Ali Krieger, that everyone was certain was going straight for her face. 

Tobin loved soccer, more than anything, but this was her vacation and she really just wanted some time to swim and relax. So, in typical Tobin fashion, she snuck away from the group and headed towards the ocean. The group was so infatuated with Ashlyn, Tobin assumed they wouldn’t know she left and most didn’t, except for the one black haired girl, Christen, who watched as Tobin walked down to the ocean.

Christen also did her best to slyly leave the group, knowing her best friend would kill her for leaving so she began to jog down to the ocean. As Christen approached Tobin, her heart raced, Tobin was easily one of the most gorgeous people she had laid eyes on. She swallowed her nerves and proceeded to introduce herself to Tobin with a simple:

“Hey, I’m Christen Press”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you’re enjoying!


	3. The Ocean and a Club

“Hey, I’m Christen Press” rang through the ears of Tobin, immediately turning around. At first, Tobin just sort of stared at the incredibly pretty woman in front of her, but after a few seconds she composed herself and came back with a witty response.

Tobin responded, “Hey, I’m Tobin Heath…since we are doing first and last names”, she paused then followed with, “but you can just call me Tobin”.

Christen genuinely smiled and laughed, for the first time in what felt like forever, she quickly responded to Tobin, “Well in that case, you can call me Chris”.

Tobin smiled, “Chris”, she thought to herself.

“So, you’re pretty talented with a ball”, Christen said to Tobin.

Tobin responded, “Oh yea, just a fun hobby for me!”. Tobin wasn’t ready for the attention that came along with revealing her star status on the U.S. Women’s National Soccer Team.   
“Well, regardless you’re really good, also my friends really seem to have taken a liking to your friend”, Christen chuckled and pointed the scene back by the volleyball court.

Currently, Ashlyn was being “tackled” by have the Bachelorette party. All Tobin could do was smile and laugh off the fact Ashlyn was being hit on by what she assumed to be a party full of straight women.

Tobin turned back to Christen, saying, “You know, Ashlyn seems to find herself in positions like that a lot”.

“Oh really? And what about you?” Christen questioned.

Tobin was caught slightly off guard by her question, but responded in seemingly chill fashion.

“I can’t say that’s how I go about hitting on woman, but to each their own”, Tobin laughed.

“Yea, I can’t say that is usually how I flirt with women either”, Christen said to Tobin.

Tobin attempted to remain unfazed by her comment but Christen practically just came out to her. Tobin could feel her cheeks become fully flush and her knees weaken the slightest bit. Trying to avoid eye contact with Christen, she decided to hop into the ocean, awkwardly excusing herself from Christen.

As Tobin swam out into the ocean, Christen couldn’t help but smile to herself. First off, her gaydar was firing with 100% accuracy, both Ashlyn and Tobin were in fact, gay. Secondly, she had just successfully made Tobin blush. Christen couldn’t remember the last time someone made her feel so happy inside, even though she had officially met Tobin five minutes ago, the girl made her happy. She watched Tobin swim for a couple minutes then turned around to head back up to the volleyball court. Just as she began to walk away she heard a voice yelling her name, a new voice, the voice of Tobin Heath. Christen turned back towards the ocean only to find Tobin waving at her to come in. Normally, Christen wouldn’t dare risk her hair getting wet, but for Tobin, it seemed worth it.

“Chris!! Come on”, Tobin shouts from the ocean.

“Ahh, okay, okay. I’m coming!”, Christen shouted back to Tobin while beginning to take off her “rosé all day” shirt.

All of sudden, Christen was interrupted by her best friend, Kelley O’Hara.

“Chris! What are you doing down here, come on we are gonna go get ready for the club tonight!”, Kelley yelled.

“Hey, I was just talking to Ashlyn’s friend, Tobin…um yea okay let’s go”, Chris responded.

As Kelley and Christen began to walk back up the beach, Christen turned around, waved, and mouthed “sorry” to Tobin. 

“Damn, knew that was too good to be true”, Tobin thought to herself and she collapsed back into the ocean. Nonetheless, she didn’t let it ruin her mood and Ashlyn came sprinting into the ocean a few moments later.

“Dude! Guess what!?” Ashlyn exclaimed as they floated in the water.  
“Whats up?”, Tobin responded.

“Got us an invite to the club tonight with the Bachelorette party girls!”, Ashlyn explain.

Tobin didn’t know she felt, this was supposed to be a strict relaxing vacation, but a night at the club, especially with the opportunity to see Christen, didn’t seem to terrible.

“Sweet! I’m down”, said Tobin.

Tobin and Ashlyn made their way back to the hotel pool, used the outdoor shower to rinse off any sand and jumped in the pool to order a drink at the bar before getting ready for the club. They headed back to their hotel rooms to use the private jacuzzis, enjoy the gorgeous sunset, and drink. Once the sun had set, Ashlyn went to her room and both the girls showered off. Tobin decided to wear loose black pants, flip flops (leave it to Tobin to wear flip flops to the club), and a tight white t-shirt. On the other hand, Ashlyn was in sneakers, shorts that went to her knee, and a matching button up that she only had buttoned to the fourth hole. The girls took a couple shots of Tequila, then made their way to the club.

On the other side of the hotel, the Bachelorette party girls were getting ready at a painfully slow pace. Makeup, outfit options, hair product, and tequila were scattered everywhere. The girls closed to Kelley had gotten a huge hotel room so they could all share a common living space. In the room was Kelley, Christen, Alex, and Ali and they all looked hot. It was their first night in Mexico and they were going to take full advantage of the club connected to the hotel. Christen was the last one to be ready. She walked out of her bedroom and all the girls were immediately “ooo-ing” and “awe-ing” at her…Kelley may had mentioned Tobin would be at the club tonight. Everyone was feeling extremely confident, good energy was radiating from the group. Once they were finally all ready, they met up with the rest of their party and started to make their way to the club.

Tobin and Ashlyn arrived first, looking around for the party, but soon realized they weren’t there yet. Although, this was no problem for the girls, they made themself comfortable and ordered a drink as they waited. Ashlyn abruptly stood up, soon Tobin realized the girls must have arrived and she stood up as well. But, the next thing Tobin knew, she was choking on her drink as she made eye contact with Christen…god damn did she look good, and Christen knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you like the direction it's going!!


	4. A Club, Music, and a Dance Floor

Christen couldn’t help but smile at the wide-eyed look Tobin was giving her, and the four shots of Tequila in her system were screaming at her to wink…so she did. She watched as Tobin chocked on her drink, satisfied with the results she turned to Kelley, who was already staring her.

“What the fuck was that”, an equally intrigued and shocked Kelley asked.

Christen laughed, “I think you know exactly what that was”, she said.

“HELL YES, you better be going home with her”, Kelley yelled at her

“Don’t worry, I’m three steps ahead of you” Christen explained.

On the other side of the room, Tobin was still recovering from the wink Christen gave her. Tobin felt something inside her she hadn’t felt in a while, something she wanted more of…and that was Christen. Ashlyn looked over to Tobin, hugged her and whispered, “Lets fucking get it”. They walked over to meet the group, hugs and “hellos” were exchanged, and they made their way to get a table. However, Tobin hadn’t yet said hello to Christen, she turned to Ashlyn for a little pep talk, but Ashlyn was looking awfully comfortable with one of the girls, Ali, so she made her way over to Christen.

“Hey Chris”, she shouted over the music.

“Tobin! Hey!”, she happily replied.

Christen stood up to give Tobin a hug, they fit perfectly together. The hug lasted a moment longer than a hug you would expect to see in a club, but no one was complaining. They finally pulled apart and Christen sat back down, Tobin wasn’t exactly sure where to go. The seat next to Ashlyn was taken, but she was pulled from her thoughts as Christen asked, “Want to sit?”.

Tobin nodded yes and Christen pulled her down to the couch like bench. The club was completely packed, the energy was amazing, and music was blaring. Kelley stood up and tried to get everyones attention.

“Thank you ALL from being here! I’m so glad to have all my best friends, and two new friends, Tobin and Ashlyn, here to celebrate my Bachelorette party! Now lets get drunk!” Kelley yelled over the music, then proceeded to order a round of drinks.

The drinks were flowing, everyone was having an amazing time, Ashlyn and Tobin were getting along with everyone so well. Alex, Ali, Ashlyn, Kelley, Christen, and Tobin had all ended up siting next to each other, learning everything about each other. Alex, Kelley, Ali, and Christen explained they were from Los Angeles, all working various jobs and had all gone to Stanford together. They were inseparable in college and have been best friends ever since, the rest of the Bachelorette party were from Los Angeles too and had met Kelley after college. Tobin and Ashlyn shared they had also met in college at UNC and have been best friends ever since. They talked of traveling all around the world for their job, however they did not mention their job was the National Team because they didn’t want to take the attention away from Kelley tonight. About an hour in, the six girls felt like they had known each other forever, embarrassing stories were told, laughs were exchanged, and glowing smiles could be seen from all of them. As the night continued, everyone kind of separated into their own conversations. Currently, Ashlyn wasn’t exactly conversing, rather making out with her new “friend”, Ali. Christen and Tobin had ended up together, of course.

“Ashlyn seems to have made a close friend” Christen said point to Ashlyn and Ali.

Tobin turned around to find Ashlyn making out with Ali and started to laugh.

“Oh my god, seems about right” Tobin laughed out to Christen.

As Tobin turned back to Christen, she was already standing up, with her hand held out.

“Come on, lets go dance”, Christen said.

“Aah, I’m really not that good”, Tobin responded, but immediately cursed herself for turning down an opportunity to to dance with Christen. However, she didn’t except that answer.

“Nope, we’re dancing!” Christen yelled.

She pulled Tobin up, leading her onto the dance floor, still holding her hand. Christen threw a quick glance to Kelley and winked as she began to dance. Tobin followed Christen, completely in awe of the feelings she gave her. They made it to the center of the dance floor and began dancing, Tobin was usually reserved but the atmosphere and Christen allowed to her to be herself and relax into it. At first, things started off completely innocent, the pair worked together so well, they were dancing, laughing, and then Christen whispered to Tobin.

“You’re so hot”

Tobin felt herself stiffen up, any other night she probably would have just brushed off those words and awkwardly left, but not tonight. She wanted whatever was happening between her and Christen. She loosened up and moved closer to her, grabbing Christen’s hips and moving her own hips against Christen’s to the beat of the song. Christen loved it, this was a side of Tobin she hadn’t seen or even knew was there. Christen threw her arms over Tobin’s shoulders and matched Tobin’s movements. Then, Christen turned around and began to grind her back side against Tobin. She heard the audible groan this received from Tobin, the two moved in perfect rhythm with each other, grinding to the song. The two continued like this for some time, soaking in every minute of it. Rihanna’s “Sex with Me” turned on and immediately the whole Bachelorette party ran to the dance floor, bombarding Tobin and Christen. The whole group began dancing with each, Tobin and Christen staying close together and giving each other lust filled looks. They could feel the heat radiating off of each other, so Tobin decided to do something about it.

“Follow me” Tobin said into Christen’s ear, making her break out in goosebumps.

She took Tobin’s hand and followed at Tobin led her into a hallway at the back of the club. Tobin pushed her up against the wall and breathed out: “Can I kiss you?”.

Christen didn’t hesitate as she crashed her lips into Tobin’s, immediately moaning at the feeling Tobin’s lips gave her. Their lips worked together as Tobin’s tongue begged for entrance against Christen’s lower lip, she opened her mouth slightly to let Tobin in. Tobin picked Christen up, pinning her against the wall, giving Tobin access to grind against Christen’s center. 

“Fuck Tobin” Christen whispered into Tobin’s ear.

Christen quickly recovered, taking it as an opportunity to kiss up and down Tobin’s neck, definitely leaving marks. It was Tobin’s turn to moan as she felt Christen kiss her neck, her weak spot. Tobin lowered her back down, taking a deep breath to process that past five minutes. Both woman were completely out of breath, staring at each other with lust-filled eyes. Christen broke the silence.

“Take me somewhere”, Christen said to Tobin.

Tobin nodded, kissing Christen passionately more time, and proceeded to lead them out of the hallway to let Ashlyn know she was leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting steamyyyyy
> 
> hope you enjoyed! <3 
> 
> let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think and want for this story!!


End file.
